Break in at Santa Paula Alternate or Additional Ending
by Mychand
Summary: This is an additional/alternate ending for the episode Break in at Santa Paula.


_Oh, I just couldn't help myself. LOL _

**Break in at Santa Paula Alternate/Additional Ending**

It had been two days since Hawke left with Terry to take Gentry back to Texas where he belonged. Caitlin was helping Dom clean up the hangar after several days of catching up on unfinished projects that were left when they went to rescue Terry. It had been a pretty stressful mission. String had to be left behind when the first rescue attempt had gone wrong and Caitlin was forced to play two different parts in order to finally get them both out of the prison. First she dressed up as a Nun and then dressed down as a sexy girl looking for directions. She wondered if String had even noticed her. "He was too busy," she thought to herself. "He never notices me anyway."

She put down the broom and dust pan and leaned against the back door that she had wedged open as she swept. Caitlin closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

_He approached her quietly and gently put his hand on her cheek. She stood still as he placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her to him. Afraid to move, she nearly held her breath as the hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head. Slowly he leaned in and pulled her towards him as he kissed her passionately. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let go. She wanted the moment to last forever. She wanted him._

"Cait are you okay?" asked Dom. His words shook her from her daydream.

Trying to hide her embarrassment, Caitlin pulled away from the door and headed back inside. "I'm fine," she said softly. "I just needed a little air."

"Looks like it is going to be a beautiful night," replied Dom. "We should go up to the cabin with String when he gets back. He should be here within the hour."

Caitlin shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll just head home and get to bed early."

"Okay, suit yourself," said Dom. "I think I'll join him though."

The trip back from Texas proved uneventful for Terry and String. Hawke shared stories about Terry's father with him which delighted the young man.

Then, out of the blue, he took String by surprise. "So, what's going on with you and Caitlin?" Terry asked.

String shrugged. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's definitely beautiful," replied Terry. "Those men at Santa Paula were about to kill each other trying to get to her. So, why aren't you with her?"

String shook his head. "It's complicated," he replied. "She's a good friend."

"Well, they say good friends make for the best relationships," claimed Terry. "I think you're crazy if you let her get away and find another guy."

String sighed. "Yeah, maybe I am," he replied. "But maybe that's for the best."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When he got back, String was disappointed to learn that Caitlin had gone home and would not be joining Dom and him up at the cabin. Dom cooked dinner and String sat out on the porch afterwards. He lay back in the chair and closed his eyes as he took in the night air.

_He could smell the fresh scent of her cologne as she made her way to the porch to join him. She moved over him and straddled him as he lay still in the chair. He felt her long hair brush against his face as she leaned towards him. He reached up and pulled her down to him. When her lips met his he felt as if his whole body were awakening from a deep sleep. He held her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go._

"String, I'm heading to bed," said Dom as he walked out onto the porch. "Wow, you have that same look on your face."

String opened his eyes and looked up at him. "What look?" he asked.

"That daydream kind of look," replied Dom. "It's the same look Caitlin had this afternoon. She claimed she was just tired."

String cleared his throat. "Yeah, me too," he replied as he stood up and followed Dom inside. "I guess I should get some sleep."

"Humph," replied Dom. "You two aren't really good at lying," he thought to himself.

The next day Dom called Caitlin and insisted she fly up and join them for the evening. He was cooking a special dinner and he wanted her there. After some coaxing, she finally gave in.

The three ate dinner out in front of the cabin by a fire that Dom had created. String seemed really happy to have her there. He teased her about how she dressed to distract the guards at the prison until it made her blush. "Is that how you dress when you go out on dates?" he asked.

Caitlin grinned. "In my early twenties it was," she replied. "I think I've gotten a little more reserved since then."

String laughed. "Too bad," he replied. "I kinda liked it."

Caitlin was surprised that String had even noticed her and more surprised that he had brought it up in conversation. His last comment had left her speechless. She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Well, I think I'm heading off to bed early," said Dom as he slowly stood up and walked towards the porch. "I'm beat."

"Goodnight," replied String as he watched his friend head into the cabin.

String took a deep breath and stood up. He leaned back down and held his hand out and helped Caitlin stand. Once she was on her feet, he found himself pulling her towards him. He felt her shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah, a little," she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for helping to get me out of there," he said softly. "You did great job. I'm glad we went. Saving Terry was worth it."

"I think so too," she replied as she held on to him tightly.

Slowly he pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately," he admitted.

"You have?" she replied. "That's funny. I've been thinking about you too."

Hawke took her by the hand and led her up onto the porch. He sat down in the chair and pulled her down into his lap. Caitlin smiled as he reached up and pulled her towards him.

"Hawke?" she started to ask him what he was thinking but he put his finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Shh," he said softly. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is this."

He pulled her back down towards him and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. Caitlin felt herself lost in his touch. It was as if her dream was finally coming true. When their lips finally parted she stopped a moment and stared at him. To her surprise he was staring back at her too.

After a minute of silence he finally spoke up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming."

String laughed. "So was I," he replied as he once again pulled her back into a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
